Stutter
by Teensie-sama
Summary: HajixSaya...A decade after Saya fell asleep, Haji gets a surprise of a lifetime...RATED XXX for lemons and citrus. ALL MY STORIES ARE DIIIRRRTTTYYYY. If you do not like to read Lemons, DO NOT READ my stories! otherwise, relax, unwind and ENJOY!
1. Kiss me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Blood_ _Plus_**, Saya and/or Haji (as well as any other characters related to the series/manga) and make no money from this work. (unfortunately) :p

**One:** I cannot seem to write for IN LOVE right now. Everything I've written has been crappy and I refused to post crappy writings. Perhaps it is one of those writer's block thing for this specific story; because in honest truth I really want to finish the story.

**Two:** I apologize for the delay of IN LOVE and I thank everyone for their patience.

**Three:** Haji is a sexy bastard (as was said by ms. GothicHime) and I can't stand it.

**Inspiration:** Ben's Brothers _"Stutter" (kiss me again)_ song. I saw the video on YouTube and I HAD to write...The video is by _Psychegloom._

**A/N:** On my Birthday I give you _"STUTTER"_...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

**Stutter (kiss me again) **

**by: Ben's Brothers  
><strong>

It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
>su-su-such a long time, long time, long time<br>since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
>the way that you touch me<br>So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
>and I feel so so so unsexy<br>so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me

So kiss me again  
>Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering<br>Kiss me again  
>And ease my su-su su-su su-su su-su-su suffering<p>

I know I know  
>it's so it's so sy-sy-sy-sy-symbolic of everything<br>Everything that's wrong with me and you  
>So tell me what I'm supposed to do<br>Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest  
>but I can make ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this<p>

So kiss me again  
>Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering<br>Kiss me again  
>And ease my su-su su-su su-su su-su-su suffering<p>

Kiss me again  
>Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering<br>Kiss me again  
>And ease my su-su su-su su-su su-su-su suffering<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stutter<span>** (Part I)

Immortality is a double-edged sword. Especially when the woman he loves is in his life far and few in between.

_Saya..._Haji whispered her name within his heart.

.

It had been a decade since he'd last seen his love in person. A decade without sleep and aimlessly wandering the world as he waited for her felt like an eternity.

_Torture._

Each place he visited visions of bringing her there and seeing her smile gave him courage to live on another day, because when that one day comes, the day where she would wake up and he could make his dreams a reality.

It was _his _wish.

He could only hope that it would be what she wished for as well. A wish he would gladly fulfill.

Haji would come back often to visit her during her slumber. Encased in a cocoon he could not see what she looked like while she slept and dream. But he was able to feel the beating of her heart. After all, her blood ran through his being. It was what kept him alive through the centuries. True, she was his 'Queen' but his love and allegiance to her wasn't because she was his Queen, but rather, because his heart had loved her from the very moment he set eyes on her.

He smiled at the memory.

Haji settled with ease next to the cocoon, his hand running lightly across the fibers that encased her body - it was the only way for him to touch her; and it was enough to satisfy him – he daren't ask for more.

His slender fingers ran from top to bottom, mind envisioning her - his Queen, the love of his life - so beautiful; with a sweet face, glowing pink as she slept peacefully. Then laying his palm flat against the cocoon Haji closed his eyes.

In his mind, she laid upon a bed surrounded by garlands of flowers of orchids and lilies. Time stood still while he stood gazing at her face, so full of serenity, so beautiful; but most of all she had a lovely face that was pure.

It was that gentle face that he felt sprung his heart a love he never thought he could feel. A love that most people searched for and never find. A love for him to treasure for all eternity. She was his to treasure to the end of time.

.

.  
>Sleep is a solace to all mortals. To some it was natural; a repeated process to wake up refreshed and face the daily challenges of life. To some it was so elusive, when the mind quiets and eyelids are tightened it is a gift, a blessing. Did that mean that it was a blessing for her - to be forced into slumber as the world slip on by - or was it a curse to miss all the joys, and excitements of her loved ones while she slept on, powerless to overcome the urge? Enduring the loss of the people she love because she was as close to an immortal as one could hope to be.<p>

If so, immortality _is_ a double-edged sword. A craving most humans hoped to achieve but have no idea of the agony it could bring. How she longed to be like them, while they yearned to be like her. Yet, Saya, a chiropteran queen could not choose her fate. She was destined to be dragged into a long slumber as Earth rotates around its sun and time ticked on.

Essentially her heart slowed in its rhythm, splash of colors danced behind her eyes. A field of green and rainbows flourished under a bright sun. Saya flung her arms open wide as she ran across the field, dancing and whirling beneath the warm rays. A butterfly flew next to her, following her every move, at times leading her to a nostalgic beat of its wings.

This butterfly – who seemed so familiar to her – flew from beneath her toes, twirling around her legs, wrapping itself in a dance circling her body, until she threw her hands straight up to the sky and it landed on the tip of her fingertips.

It kissed her.

She felt the tiniest of lips upon her skin and stirred something deep within her soul that she didn't understand. This same butterfly would come and dance with her over and over again, until her sleep was no longer heavy. Until the beating of her heart sped up and her lids began to flutter as it searched for sunshine.

Light dim and unfamiliar crept behind her lids and she stirred. Saya had woken up to the tune of _his_ cello...her hand reaching through the cocoon to find _him_. Her slumber had wiped away most of her memories, but the one memory that never fade was the memory of him.

Of her chevalier.

Of her true love.

.

.  
>His fingers were dragging the bow across the strings of its long sleek neck, coaxing a familiar tune from the belly of the instrument. The wind whispered by his ear, fluttering the few strands of hair that laid beside his face. Haji continued to caress the apparatus making her sing a tune long ago remembered.<p>

When he, yet drew his hand back for a repeat, there was a chill that ran straight down his spine. This time, Haji left his wooden lady companion lying carelessly on the ground as he ran into the tomb.

_Do my eyes betray me? _His mind asked soaking in the sight of her sprawled on the floor, her hair had reached her waist, draping carelessly across her naked body. Slowly she lifted her head, eyelids drew themselves upwards and their eyes met – the ground seemed to spin out of control beneath their bodies. Haji couldn't believe what was bestowed upon his sight. His love, his Queen, his life had woken up decades earlier than anticipated.

Elated, but not without worry – especially after what had happened the last time she had woken up early – Haji walked toward his love. A dagger in his left hand, Haji used it to slash his right palm drawing blood. Saya had risen and it was time for her to feed...

.

.

Haji had just returned from a recent trip to the grocery store buying enough food to feed a whole army when in reality it was just for her. His first instinct was to go check and make sure that she was doing alright in his absence. He noticed that she had gotten out of her bed and standing at the window looking outside into the evening skylights.

"Saya," his monotonous voice drew her attention from the clouds passing by the bright moon.

"Haji!" She smiled at him. Saya took a step toward him, to be closer to him. Weak from an early awakening her knee gave out on her and she began to fall forward.

Saya smiled again looking into the eyes of her chevalier – _her devoted One_. He'd never let her fall. Elation of his survival had never left her mind or body and she held tightly onto him, basking in the warm sensation of being in his arms once more.

"Saya," the way her name rolled off his tongue made her skin rippled. "You must rest." Her ever faithful chevalier helped her steady herself, but her hands were still gripping his shirt almost as if she were in fear – if she let go, would he vanish into thin air?

Saya looked at him, her eyes were pleading, needing him. She needed to know that he was real. To be certain what transpired was real, because her love for him was so strong, the thought of not having him by her side was incomprehensible.

"You must feed," his voice lured her back to the current state. There seem to be no emotion in his voice as one hand removed from her body and pulled the collar of his shirt down. There was hunger in her eyes as they fixed on the vein throbbing beneath the soft flesh.

It was then that she finally removed her hands from his forearm. Saya's fingers fanned opened, right hand caressing along the arc of his neck, with her left going the opposite direction. Delicate fingers framed a tiny part of his perfect body before her eyes. She watched in a trance as the vein throbbed. A slow-like motion pulsing up and down, as his heart pumped blood through its vessels – calling to her natural survival needs that dwelled inside her.

Saya's fangs came out, and Haji drew in a breath of anticipation. There was an ecstasy when she fed upon him; something he could not explain. Such a powerful sensation to know it was he who could give her full life – and only he. Haji braced himself to remain calm – to be unfazed by such a wonderful treat; but she didn't bite.

Saya kept staring at the pulse. It beat almost in perfect tune with the ticking of the clock against the wall.

Her fingers ran across his skin, featherlight and it was all he could do not to react. His own fangs protruded and bit down on his tongue to keep himself stable.

_What is she doing?_ Haji had to wonder. But the early rise had probably drained his Queen much of her normal behavior. After all, her sleep often erase much of her memories – making things seem like new again. As flowers and plants would spring to life once more, after the winter snow have melted away.

Saya traced his neck from the bottom of his ear down to where his neck and shoulder met, with the tip of her nail.

_Oh Goddddd,_Haji groaned silently, his stomach had turned into knots.

It had been so long since he felt her touch – a craving he'd been denied for a whole decade – and the mere brushing of her fingers caused a dramatic reaction in him. But she had never touched him like _this_ before. She wasn't looking at him as a meal before her, the way she touched him were soft, tender, caresses, igniting jolts of electricity between her fingers and his skin. It was a touch that was utterly forbidden.

It drove him mad.

Haji visibly drew in a sharp breath and held it.

A feeling of ease swept over him when he saw her head inched toward his neck. _Good, she will feed after all. _His relief was short-lived when – instead of biting into him, Saya's lips fell on his skin with a gentle kiss; his eyes widened in complete shock.

She kissed him, _there – _where the pulse beat the loudest. Hot and soothing from the blood being pumped through the small vein.

"S-s-s..." For the first time ever Haji felt his knees tremble and his tongue refusing to cooperate. "S-s-saya," he finally managed. "You need to feed." He feigned indifference to her touch, trying to be very blasé about it, putting forth his duties – her well being; separating from his personal desires – to return her touch with all the desires buried within.

"Shhhhh...Haji," she quiet him with a voice that was barely above a whisper. Haji stood frozen unsure of what to do.

_Oh Saya, you know not what you do to me..._

For years; no – _centuries – _he'd dreamt of her - wanted her, needed her, but he never satisfy his own desires. Her wishes were his to fulfill – and he did so with great pleasure. Even when he started to grow into a young man; his eyes seeing Saya as a beautiful woman for the first time, he never strayed from her wishes to suit himself. He kept the images of kissing her, caressing her, loving her in a passionate erotic ways that a man loves a woman, all to himself.

And for centuries Haji had suffered in 'content' silence. Yet now, the way she _touched_ him...her delicate fingers against his needy flesh. How he loves the way she touched him! He was helpless to react the way he truly wanted. Somehow, it felt ..._wrong_...it would feel as though he was taking 'advantage' of her weak situation.

Saya raised her eyes to look at him, the back of her hand sweeping softly on his face from forehead to chin. When he refused to look at her, she turned her hand over and nudge his chin, coaxing him to look at her straight in the eyes. She saw his half-lidded eyes barely masked the longing desires and hunger burning deep inside him.

Saya's other hand gripped his shoulder for support as she tip-toed to caress her lips along his'. Gently Saya pressed forward so their lips came together. The softness of the kiss was heaven, perfection. But they did not move. He simply held her, his lips pressed to hers in a kiss that was almost virginal in its purity.

_She's not herself. She doesn't know what she's doing; nor what she truly wants._ His chevalier conscience reasoned to his lust-filled self.

"Ple-pl-," Haji had never felt so embarrassed in his life! What the hell was wrong with him? God, he wanted to rip his tongue out and trade in for a new one. He wished he didn't need to speak, but the obligation of making sure she regains her strength forced him to continue to urge her into feeding. Haji did everything he could to keep his self-control, clenching his jaw so firmly its muscles ached.

"P-p-please Saya," he looked at her worriedly. _She doesn't know what she's doing..._the chevalier within him kept chanting.

Haji's emotions were in chaos, raging from excitement to fear and uncertainty. Gently he moved her and put her at arms length, to search the true desires within her eyes. His conscience so wanted her to be healthy – but the man, the beast inside of him wanted something else. He knew she had just woken up and still very weak, but at the moment it felt as though he was the weaker of the two.

Haji's eyes captured hers in a beseeching stare and when all he could see in her eyes were desires, and yearning, he tried not to look at her for too long, because he was on the brink of loosing all self-control.

Tried as he willed himself, it was an impossible task, he became a prisoner of her captivating eyes...those red irises that seemed to glow and burned with a desire he had never seen before...he would do whatever she wanted. Haji was so lost in them now, more so than ever before, because of the flicker of garnet red that hinted passion and compassion; an underline understanding of the emotional battle he felt inside.

Did she understand what he was going through? What he'd been going through for countless years? _Does she understand my predicament?_ _Or is she in a daze?_ Still, Haji could not separate the answers fluctuating between lust and duty.

"Kiss me again, Haji," Saya pleaded.

"K-k-k-kiss...y-y-you..?" Haji managed. "Saya, y-yo-you don't know what you are asking of me."  
><strong><br>**"Yes. Yes, I do know, Haji. Kiss me...please," her voice was not of a weakening Queen, but of a woman pleading in great fervor as her hands fisted into his shirt for support. _Can't we stop pretending Haji? Can't we just be ourselves? It was your song that woke me up...you were calling me, I know you need me as I need you so._

She wanted their afflictions to end. _His _suffering to end.

He had told her once that he loves her and she reciprocated that love. There was no need for them to hold back any longer! Acting under the pretense of formalities and pushing all their true passions for each other aside – kept hidden under lock and key. It was his song that woke her up much earlier than she would have and Saya wanted him to know that deep down inside, they were the same and they wanted and desired each other. She didn't want to keep waiting, she just wanted their love to bond deeper than it had over the centuries – the time for them to become one on a physical level has been long overdue.

Haji stared at her. Everything froze except his breathing and heartbeat, both of which picked up at an alarming pace.

She noticed his penetrating dark eyes, lightened by disturbing emerald flecks, were shrewdly and curiously, analyzing her every gesture and intent so she silenced those eyes with another kiss. With great reluctance, he broke the kiss, leaning her away from his body.

"Saya," Haji caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand, watching the flickering of disappointment in her eyes.

In the deep recess of his mind, Haji wanted to let loose the beast in him that had been lurking over the centuries for her. The one that wanted to take her and ravage her! Ending the long years of longing and thirst.

Nevertheless, he was a man of control and he did just that. He didn't want to hurt her – he had to be mindful and gentle. By doing so, he only pulled her close.

Refused to be denied, Saya once again pressed her lips against his. She will not be denied! Saya was victorious when he relented and took her mouth with his. Haji caressed her lips with his tongue where she swiftly granted him access and they shared their soft wet flesh in a deep, passionate dance.

It wasn't just the fact that her body was weak from lack of nutrients. In this case it was by virtue of her being so overwhelmed by the passion, the tenderness of his kiss, she would have swayed and swooned, if he hadn't been holding her so tight to him.

Haji broke off the kiss for her to draw breath. He pulled her immediately tighter into him. His arousal was evident and he made no attempt to hide it. He wanted her to know what she did to him - to his body, to his self-control or loss of it.

His chin resting near her neck, his breath exhaling on her skin danced erotically toward her ear when he whispered her name one more. "Saya," his voice so deep and rich setting off a flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

Haji ran the tip of his nose softly down the side of her neck and across her bare shoulder, simply breathing her in. Saya felt little pins and needles pricking her skin from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. Her body burned. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, lacing them so that she could keep him locked in her embrace.

"Haji," her voice was soft, almost quivering.

"Yes, Saya," he kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe the uneasiness he detected in her tone.

"Haji, I was so scared. That day...that day, at the Metropolitan Opera House, I saw...I saw.." She began to hold him impossibly tighter. "Amshel...and then the building...I thought," Saya pulled back so that she could see his face to prove once again, that he was real. "I thought I would never see you again..." Her eyes began to brim with loving tears.

The memories of that day brought about pain and the idea of not having him in her life made it impossible for her to breathe. Her whole body was caught in the grip of a tension of despair so encompassing that she couldn't move.

She felt so lost without him. On that day, the bottom could not have dropped out of her world more accursedly if she had been thrown from the top of the Empire State Building.

Haji was silent as he listened to her. She had never been so honest and open with her feelings before. Saya, _his _Saya had always tried to keep everything inside. Carrying her burdens on her shoulders - alone. Afraid to allow anyone to know of her true feelings. So he couldn't help but smiled inside at her admission.

"Haji?"

"Y-yes, Saya...?" He watched the look of anguished darkening Saya's eyes.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't ever leave me." She was full-on crying now.

"Shhh...I would never leave you, Saya." Haji's shaky hand reached to stroke her hair and let her cry. It was the first time that he felt okay to let her cry. He smiled again and hummed his happiness into her ear.

Saya pushed her palms against his chest, blinking the tears away as her true feelings revealed. "Because Haji," her eyes beseeched his'. "I-I need you in my life. I need you next to me. Haji, I-I-I need you to breathe – to live. Be honest to yourself Haji, and I will grant you your heart's desires."

Overcome by emotion, Haji let loose his restraint, pressed his lips hard onto her, kissing her again and again. Each kiss slow and reverent, but powerful and concupiscent. His mouth was open so that she breathed his breath, and he breathed hers. His kiss so strong and passionate it made her forget her name for a second.

The noise of the world surrounding them faded into a muffled lull as the kiss deepened into something powerful, erotic and heady...


	2. Love me, hurt me, fill me

**Stutter – Part II.**

**Love me. Hurt me. Fill me.  
><strong>

_Overcome by emotion, Haji let loose his restraint, pressed his lips hard onto her, kissing her again and again. Each kiss slow and reverent, but powerful and concupiscent. His mouth was open so that she breathed his breath, and he breathed hers. His kiss so strong and passionate it made her forget her name for a second._

_The noise of the world surrounding them faded into a muffled lull as the kiss deepened into something powerful, erotic and heady._

_~.~_

Haji held her face in between his palms and continued to probe the inside of her mouth. He was kissing her deeply with all the lust that had been building up in him through the century. At first she responded to his kiss, her tongue longingly and lovingly exploring his, but then Saya was in desperate need of him. She hastily licked and tasted every inch, centimeter, millimeter of his mouth, shivering and tenderly searching for more of him – chiropteran and man.

She wondered if it greedy of her? Because she wanted it all, all that he could give and everything she could take from him. He was hers and she wanted no one else to have him. She wanted nothing left of him when she was done so that he forever will be hers and hers alone. Why had she waited so long to do this...?

God, his lips – _he – _tasted so divine!

With ease Haji lifted her and carried her toward the awaiting bed. His mouth never left hers – a lingering kiss that burned her lips – as he laid his Queen onto the firm mattress, and continued to ravaged her mouth. This time, he didn't kiss her with just his lips and tongue. He freed his inhibitions and allowed his hands to roam everywhere, caressing, pressing, stroking while his body molding over her soft curves against his hardened form, pressing himself further into her; _forcing _her to feel every inch of his menacing erection.

He wanted her to know this was what she did to him. How much he desired her. But more than anything, he wanted to kiss her, taste her sweet lips, make her feel all the love he had for her. For her to know more than the words often spoken that she was the reason for his being. His love for her extended not just limited to her body, but her heart and soul. He wanted to make sure that when he was done, she would never want for nothing.

"Saya," his voice was deep and rich, caressing over her skin. She can never tire of him calling her name in that tone of voice. "Y-you are killing me..." He burrowed his face between the nape of her neck, where he licked, kissed and nipped her lightly.

She shivered.

"I love you Haji, end my suffering. Love me," Saya beseeched, her voice shaking with lust.

_End her suffering?_ God, she _truly_ had no idea what she was saying. **He** had been the one who _suffered!_ Had she any idea what self-control it took for him to be so close to her - _all these years_ - but never cross the line?

Haji removed himself from the nape of her neck to look at her, he pressed their foreheads together and the tip of their noses touched. Their breaths intertwine while he gaze upon her delicate face. Her hands were busy as they searched through his clothes for buttons, zippers, whatever it was that kept his naked body from her.

"Are you sure, this is what you want, Saya?" It was his last attempt to let her be certain it was what she truly wished for. Because he knew that once he's had a taste of her, he would not be able to stop. No power on this Earth would be able to control the beast lurking for over a century within him.

He will not cease until he achieved his goal. There will be _no_ turning back.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now." Her words gave him tickling sensation and raised his body temperature by several degrees, the hard rod between his legs burned even hotter. "Haji, please..." It had been ages since she was this honest and verbal about her feelings, and he was more than willing to make this change for them if it was what she really wanted.

"Hajiii..." She whispered, her lips pecking at his neck. "Please, it's more than I can bear."

Her sweet voice begging him was a drug he couldn't resist. He pushed her down by the shoulders, lips sealing over hers. Their kiss deep, yet tender as magic seemed to take over and the world began to fade away. What was left was the desires that burned through both of them. The desperate need to feel each other skin to skin, knowing their body heats would burn them like flames.

She didn't know how and she didn't care; perhaps it was his chiropteran lightning speed, perhaps his clothes would be in a pile of tattered fabrics, because it seemed as though Haji had ripped his shirt off in one motion. His upper body now exposed to her – it had been so many decades since she'd seen him like that, and the first time, she was too shy and embarrassed to gaze upon it.

Now, her eyes greedily soaked in the sight of him, her hands began to touch, caress and trace each curve of his sculpted body, his chiseled chest, fingers searching its way toward his biceps. His lips molded around hers with such intensity, so much passion, it brought out little appreciative gasps that vibrated off her little bosom. Their urgency was there as their hands moved relentlessly on the other, sparks of electricity shooting through them with each stroke.

Pressed beneath him, crushed hard against his strong chest, she was all his to command when he trailed his kisses toward her jaw, down her neck, a chiropteran finger parting the little strap that held her top together and ran his tongue all the way to the edge of her shoulder. His touches and kisses were made with soft caresses that made her body hum. Haji slipped the other hand under her top so he could feel the nipple on her breasts that had turned into hard little diamonds.

Her fingers dancing over his skin, Saya groaned in ecstasy. "Gooddd, Haji..." She cried out as his fingers knead the harden tip between them.

Haji continued to caress and kiss her body, then gently eased the little top over her head, leaving her exposed from the waist up. Haji stood up and took a few seconds to look over her body - her tight toned abs, her subtle perky breast, nipples harden from pleasure; and then his eyes drew toward her face. She carried a blissful countenance, a look of an angel, making him draw in a sharp breath. She was a vision come true from his _yeeeaarrs_ of dreams and fantasies.

"Come to me," Saya whispered, her hand extending toward him – she needed to feel him against her! "You cannot hurt me," she cooed when she noticed he was glancing at his chiropteran hand. A twinge of guilt and pain shot through her heart. Even knowing that she was not conscious at the time when he cut off his hand, she couldn't help but feel so heartless toward him.

_Oh Haji..._

Saya's thoughts were disrupted when Haji leaned in, closing the gap between them by a few inches – a lustful gleam in his eyes. Taking her offered hand, he pulled her forward – lifting her right off the bed - and her small frame crashed against his chest. He stared into her eyes, finding his way into the center of her soul. Their lips were centimeters apart, the scent of their breaths bathing them in vapor of promise.

He never took his eyes off her as his fingers found the elastic around her waist and slid inside. Saya followed suit, her fingers diligently unbuckling his belt, then working the button, before pulling down the fly. There were goosebumps lining her skin as his finger tips and chiropteran nails dragged along the inside of her waistband, scraping lightly against the surface.

Haji's eyes dropped toward her lips when he felt them move, fixating as the lower lips curved inward and her teeth biting down on them just as she let go of his pants, the fabric pooling at his feet. For the first time in a very long time, Saya saw his lips curved upward into a warm smile on his face. He looked so handsome when he smiled, she realized. She blinked, her heart drummed loudly, itching for him to take the forbidden step, the beginning of a deeper journey into their beautiful relationship.

He could feel the anticipation and impatience in her eyes. "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world, Saya." His voice deep and soft like rich chocolate washing over her.

Lifting her up by her hips, he lowered her onto the bed, his eyes feasting on the sight of her; exploring her hips and bare sex, drinking in every fold of smooth shaven skin. Haji leaned down and dragged his languid length onto the bed with her. His palms laid flat on each side of her head, Haji lowered his lips onto hers, brushing past them lightly, giving her feathery kisses down her jaw.

"Saya," he rasped, nipping at her neck. His hand slid behind her head and pressed her closer to him.

"Mmmmm...?"

"I love you," Haji whispered as his lips left her earlobe trailing its way down her neck, aiming directly south toward the promise land.

"MMmmmmmm" her prolonged moan of bliss from his admission vibrated off her chest. So full of love and lust Saya thought she might just burst from happiness. She felt her skin burning wherever his lips had been, and then the heat of his mouth engulfed her nipple.

"NnngggGGggHhhhh,**" **Saya's lustful cry bounced off every surface of the room. The aching need for more of his suckling, made her arched against him, forcing her breast further between his lips. Oh, how the heat of his mouth ignited her skin! His talented tongue swirling and pressing the hardened pebble against the roof of his mouth, had her cream oozing out of her, christening the sheets.

She ran her hands through his hair, moaning his name, while he nibbled and bit her breast, bringing small hints of pain along with the pleasure, sending shots of delights between her legs. She writhe beneath his hard body as he switched from one breast to the next, his fingers kneading, his hand massaging the other mound, making sure both were equally pleasured.

His body moved listlessly on top of hers, fitting over her perfectly. He was the man she had subconsciously wanted for so long, and now this man...his mouth was on her nipples, wet tongue circling her hard little nub,bringing her body to life, creating such new and different experiences that she never knew existed. And she was so happy to have him be her first as she allowed her body to feel a man's intimate touch - so that she was finally made to feel like a real woman. Saya sighed with blissful surrender as she felt Haji's hand caress on her waist, seductive fingers moving over her mound, around her hips and cupping her ass. She had never been exposed to this kind of touch from a man – any man – and oh, how she loved _this _man's touch on her!

Haji knew she would have never guessed he was as innocent as she was in art of making love, but because he had loved her for so long, desired her for centuries, that all he wanted to do was not miss a single millimeter of her body – or her soul. He wanted to bring her to life, to make her feel the love and happiness she once used to feel.

Haji's hand retraced its steps and found itself back toward her dripping wet sex. Instinctively she spread her legs wide for his perusal.

"Oh, Haji," she cried out, the fluid movement of his fingers over her mound, running his fingertips along her slit, spreading her labia in small movements with his large fingers – as if fearful he might break her. An affectionate gesture she would have fully appreciated if she wasn't in such heat for him. "Haji...please, Hajjjjiiii," she whined in pleasured - agony.

"Saya," his mouth had left her breast and now torturing her neck with delectable licks, nips and kisses. She was a puddle of mush when he called her name just so.

Mute beyond her control, she moaned under him as he continued with delicate pursuit of her drenching pussy. His fingers eased upwards, caressing her nether lips, then downwards barely breaching the outer labia with the pad of his fingers, hardly wetting his fingers with her abundant juice. Over and again, her chevalier taunted her body, making her thrashed her head from side to side, aching, wanting and needing him to do so much more.

She widened her legs further, opening and offering her needy sex up to him, yet he pulled his fingers away just far enough so that she touched the tip of them, but not more than that. The eager apprehension wrecked shards of electricity shooting through her like lightning bolts. Even so, she loved the attention he was giving her and her yearning for him increased several folds.

Haji smiled and then went back to work, his fingers rubbing and circling around her nub, now harden and filled with a rush of blood. Patiently he played her, played her body like a virtuoso might play his cello. Back and forth his fingers were like a bow gliding forward and back, angling just right making her body hum a tune he so long desired to hear.

"Saya," he called her name again, his lips right by her ears. _Saya, Saya, Saya..._he'd never tire of calling her name. '_Swift arrow' – _the meaning of her name _– Saya, Saya, Saya..._She truly _was_ a swift arrow for she had pierced into his heart and soul, he would forever be her slave for all eternity.

"Haaajjjjiiiiii," she groaned impatiently, begging for a release that she did not yet understand. Haji ambushed her lips with a hard, starving kiss. She was still dazed when she found his hand once again, sliding over her pussy, stroking her harder now. Just as the need to filled was about to enveloped her into a frenzy, she heard him groaned simultaneously as one of his fingers snuck in and began to pump her with passion.

Without warning another finger entered her.

Adding and filling her while she squirmed, pleasure rippling from the center of her sex. She tore her mouth from Haji to gasp for air, moaning as his hand found the perfect rhythm and was finger-fucking her without restraint.

The intense feeling of her cunt tightening around his fingers, clenching, demanding, all the while, her sweet nectar flowed like a broken dam, coating his fingers, lubricating his pounding actions. Saya arched her back thrusting her pelvis into his hand which was going faster and faster as she helplessly surrendered to his ministrations.

"Saya," he whispered her name igniting a wave of euphoria that enveloped her.

She felt a trembling, an awareness of her body's overdue need and exploded instantly. Fireworks burst before her eyes, her heart hammering in her throat. Then as the rays of light broke over her, spreading its warm touch to every part of her body, colors of rainbows dancing around her, Saya cried out as her orgasm brought her to paradise...breathless with abandon.

She couldn't tell if she was in Heaven or Hell. It was such a wicked euphoria that tortured her body and soul, willing the spasms to go on forever.

He felt her tremble and shake beneath him, as his lips sealed over hers, pressing his body against the softness of her skin. Haji retrieved his fingers from her clenching pussy, raking his nails up her lower stomach, up in between her breast, circling and encasing the hard nipples as he paint them with the essence of her nectar.

She was gasping again when his lips left hers, trailing down her neck, past her collarbone and then he found the juice covered mound and latched on. His lips scorching against her skin, Saya arched her back pushing more of her breast into his eager mouth. He sucked like a greedy man, lapping up the taste of her, enjoying every last lick.

Following the trail and scent of her wetness that he'd coated on before, Haji kissed her along those lines, past her breast, toward her navel and then further down. He wanted to taste more of her. The trails of her juices were little teasers that had his mouth watering at the thought of drinking more of the essence of the woman he loved. But also, before things proceed further, before her 'purity' would be taken away he wanted to taste the forbidden ambrosia. The sweetness of her, the essence of a pure woman – of his pure queen.

Of his Saya.

The scent of her nectar had been calling out to him. Seducing his nostrils vibrating to his tastebuds, aching for the elixir that promised heavenly reward. He was starved for her. Haji lowered his head between her legs, his hot breath fanning between her thighs. She bit down her moan, her body jerking impulsively from his heated breath.

She drew in a sharp breath when Haji licked from her inner thigh and upward, swirling his tongue casually in little circles, laving her as if she was the most decadent dessert on Earth. To him, she was...Perfection on a silver platter.

"Oh, Haji," Saya panted. Her nipples hardened while she fisted her hands in the sheets, latching on as if to keep herself from floating up, up and up towards heaven.

She smelled so sweet, delicious and alluring. Haji's eyes lazily glazed over her glistening pussy, watched as it clenched in anticipation, swollen with desire. A maddening pleasure-ache stirred from the depth of her sex as Haji's tongue drew closer and closer to her pussy. Saya heard him growl, beast-like, she felt him lowered his head and his hot breath singed her flesh. Within seconds, his tongue followed, burning her unbearably as the soft and heated organ pressed against her pussy lips. Saya yowled from the unfamiliar yet thrilling sensation. It was tickly and strangely wonderful at the same time and she couldn't seem to get enough.

She was wonderful beneath him, her scent of arousal spiraling his mind in a maddening desire. With agile, rasping tongue, Haji caressed her sensitive folds, dancing and caressing her pussy lips. The excitement of his Queen shaking beneath him, urged him on, creating waves of pleasure inside him, as her body became tense under his ministrations Haji lashed at her engorged clit with the tip of his tongue and sucked her deeply, trapping the tender flesh with his teeth and tongue. She bucked beneath him, but his hands on her hip and stomach held her in place for his continued pleasure assault; licking off her arousal juice with precision and expertise only the love and passion within him can award. Saya had to squeal from the waves and waves of pleasure coiling at the pit of her stomach.

The feeling was sensational, unbelievably good; Saya was riding the surge of endorphins toward the promised land of ecstasy. She was so close when he abruptly tore his mouth away from her eager pussy. She didn't even have a milisecond to protest when he buried his face back between her legs, and in one swift move, Haji devoured her whole pussy into his mouth, sucking her into him, as his tongue probed into her opening.

Her sex tightened, quivering as Haji parted her pussy lips and gave a nice, long lick directly into her dripping heat. All of a sudden, the air around her thinned and she couldn't breathe.

Saya crashed.

Exploded.

Stars danced behind her eyes as her body elevated higher and higher into a better place unknown and even more delicious than the last.

Haji seized both her hips, pushing her down to stay still, lapping up her nectar, the pure juice he'd desired for so long. Even under his strong grip Saya still couldn't help but squirm. It was too sinfully delectable.

"Yes...yessssssss," her voice barely audible, her desires flowing freely in streams of creamy liquid that fell right into his waiting mouth.

His shaft, red from pent-up lust, now twitching in excruciating pain. God, he needed to be inside of her soon or he would surely die.

_Haji, Haji, Haji,_ her mind chanted his name like a mantra as he worked her body expertly. The lust crept deep inside of her, causing her hands to seized a fistful of his hair and ground her pussy in tune with the rhythm of his licks. Haji purred in delight, deepening his lick, pleasing his Queen even more.

His fingers were stroking her body, caressing delicately over each contours and curves while he continued to lap and sucked her entire pussy harder, his tongue flicking across her clit faster. Her cunt contracted, she could feel it rising inside of her and Saya continued to let go...her hands clutching the sheets for support, her body arched upward from the bed. Her head shook from side to side, not believing the sensational feelings that was vibrating through her.

Her pussy let loose a delicious spasm and she gushed lust elixir into his skilled mouth. Haji wanted to melt and disappeared into the realms of paradise. Her nectar flowed each time she bucked her hips, gushing like a geyser. Sweet sweet aphrodisiac serum cascading into his thirsty mouth as he drank it in like a remedy for his thirst.

Her orgasm was exquisite. So white and pure. Flawless.

_'How divine,'_ Haji thought from between her thighs.

Saya whimpered as her pussy clenched, pulsed, her stomach tightening as waves after waves of warmth and passion enveloped from her very center. Saya creamed, her burning nectar leaking.

Haji groaned, "I need you so bad Saya, so so bad," then hugging his love as if in despair, he started to move his hands and fingers in a frenzy of sexual desire, moving between her legs and lined his shaft in front of her sopping pussy lips. He thrust his hips up and down, petting her pussy with his cock. Haji grunted, continuing to rub the head of his dick against her clit so gently making her want to cry.

A reverberating need spread throughout her whole body, a chorus of desires demanding what only a man can give her – only _he _can give her! A cock. **_A big cock_**...it vibrated across her body, repeating itself on and on...until she couldn't take it anymore.

And then...and then...he was there, the head of his cock pushing against her heat, spreading her pussy lips wide, prepping for the invasion ahead. Saya watched in amazement as his cockhead rested at the entrance of her pussy, the drop of precum perched precariously at its tip.

She would remember this moment forever and ever. She would remember every contour of his beloved face, his porcelain skin, smooth and taut over high cheekbones. His piercing green yes that had become heavily lidded as he groaned from anticipation. His long hair, black as night and always, an errant lock falling upon his forehead. And his mouth, a mouth that could make the most jaded courtesan beg for its caress...why had she never seen these before? Why had she deny herself such a sinful delicacy all these years?

Her lids rolled, and their eyes met...hers eyes stared straight at him, beseeching him. His shaft probed against her soft opening.

Eyes locked and unmoving.

The world seemed like such a silent place, but no words need be said now.

His cock throbbed.

His heart pounded.

He took his position and pressed the tip of his cock in her slick opening. Then Haji lifted her hips and forced its big cock head an inch inside. Her hips jerked at his rough invasion, and the walls of her passage clenched around him. The excitement was so intense her body quivered slightly from the sight of his long shaft now sticking out from her cunt.

"Haji, please...I need more of you," she implored.

He granted her wish as he slowly inched himself forward just inside her now distended lips. The tight morsel of delight tightened, refusing the entrance at first.

Haji sucked in a lungful of air.

Saya let out a loose breath of want and he pushed himself a little more into her. There was a burning sensation each time his cock went deeper inside of her, opening her pussy for his charged weapon.

Saya heard him growl or was it a beast-like purr?

She cried a little as she felt the head of his cock stopped by her fluttering hymen. The small slender wall, straining to protect its valued cove, struggling to prevent his alien intruder from piercing its owners twilight. But holding her ass firmly in his hands, Haji smashed through her minute defenses, shoving five inches deep into her with one swift thrust.

Her scream filled the small room as his cock tore through the fine membrane of her virginity. It was sharp, almost unbearable pain followed promptly by the intrusive penetration of her body. Haji hesitated from his thrusting, removed his hands from her ass, wrapping around her body and pulling her close.

"I am sorry," he said ruefully, his deep tenderness completely surrounded her.

"Don't you dare." Saya chastised.

"Saya," Haji coaxed, "we can sto-" He slowly pulled back, his momentary retreat released a trickle of warm blood seeping out between her legs, trickling on his cock and balls as it fled staining from her.

"Please Haji, do not stop." She pleaded, knowing he had nothing to be sorry for. He was giving her the pleasures of being a woman, a gift that she will always treasure because he was her very first and will be her one and only.

"It is perfect, don't take it away." her hand caressed his sensuous face. "Please, Haji, I need you, more of you..." He ambushed her with a hard, starving kiss, then thrust again. Deeper this time. There was still some pain but as he pressured himself deeper, his cock rubbed against her walls, igniting every square inch of her sexual sleeve.

His tongue sweetly laved hers before coaxing it back into his mouth. As he gently sucked, her heart had overflowed with love for this man on top of her as she prepared herself for more of his tender invasion. She held her breath as he drew his cock back and then sheathed forward.

It hurt her. She grunted beneath him, but it was a good hurt and she didn't want him to take it away. Saya wrapped her arms about him, heaving as he retreated and then pressed forward again, letting her body slowly adjust to his size.

"I can't feel your body against me," she whispered, feeling so full of his shaft, and yet he was still inches above her body. "How much more?"

"Saya," Haji raised himself up a little higher, inviting her to take a look at what they've just started. She gasped both in anticipation and nervousness, after lifting her head and seeing that she had_ hardly_ taken more than half of him, no matter how full she felt at the moment.

"God, I can't...I'd never be able..." She stammered softly.

He pulled out further, and she gripped him when just the head of his cock was still buried inside her, its long shaft christened with her virginal blood.

"Don't leave me," she begged, eyes beseeching for him to fulfill her every wish.

He could never deny her anything, but torn between going further and_ hurting her even more_ or pulling away and not fulfill her wish. Her chevalier took a second to contemplate his situation. He had disobeyed her once before at the Metropolitan Opera House, when he did not kill her as she had wished. He had promised her and himself that he would never disobey her again...

Haji gathered her into his arms, shifted himself, plunged forward and was almost deafened by her wail of despair "Haaajjjiiiiiiii!" then felt the blood gushed out of her distended pussy and onto his thighs as he penetrated her **completely** in_ one savage thrust._

The wall of her womb trembling from the blow. He could see like a slow motion film as the tears shot from the rapid squeezing of her lids and flew like fluttering droplets of crystals, landing on the sheets. Many feelings washed over him at the same time. His insatiable pent-up lust for her, the understanding that he'd finally conquered his quest for love and an amazing oneness with her. Haji held her tighter still.

"I am sorry Saya, I will never hurt you again. I promise." He gently kiss her tears away, keeping his hips still as he held tight onto her. His lips trailed across her cheeks, toward her ear, where they planted more tender kisses, playful nips and whispered, "I love you, Saya." Moving slowly into her was much too painful, but with this, her pain would be brief and he could spend the rest of his time pleasuring her, and bringing her toward euphoria.

She smiled through the tears, her body working hard to lubricate the massive giant buried inside of her. She could slowly feel her body come alive under him as the feel of his flesh caressed her vaginal walls. He could feel it too, a sudden wave of excitement flushed through her, and gradually Haji withdrew himself – a few inches – before thrusting back in. His gentle thrust awakened every nerve inside her pussy and exploded into a symphony of ecstasy. The pain slowly fade away as the pleasure became more dominant. Saya arched her back pressing her breasts into him, her lips parted from the warm breath of her moans, urging him to love her with his body.

He forced himself into her again and again, withdrawing and then thrusting forward into her clenching tunnel. The pain was in the distant past for her now. All she could focus on was the unbelievable feeling his instrument was delivering to her – this gigantic sword that skewered her and now has made her his slave. His fingers were loose and wandering as they caressed, coaxed, grabbing and touching everywhere. Finding her nipples, tenderly he twisted, pulled and teased the nerve filled ends, eliciting shrieks of pleasure from his very stuffed Queen. Haji's cock throbbed in his depths, Saya's muscles rippled around his hard shaft, welcoming.

"Ooohhh...Yesssss...Mmmmmmm...Haji," Her moans of bliss was in perfect candescent with his lunges, raising her hips to meet him in perfect harmony. Her sweet cunt stretched and shifted around him, conforming to the head of his dick, the length and girth of his shaft, widening unfathomably further and further until she thought he'd split her into two, yet her body widened that much more to accommodate him. She knew then that he had filled her like no man can, stretching her wide and long, forcing his way in and making room for himself when there didn't seem to be any room left. Saya arched her back as he took her left breast into his mouth, and took him further still.

His hand kneaded her flesh as his tongue worked magic on her nipple, the other hand found itself gripping her ass, pushing her into him, keeping her steady while he moved his cock in and out of her pussy with a quiet tenderness that only he can provide for her. He had always been her silent warrior, always by her side, taming, claiming her even when she didn't realize what was happening to her heart.

She was bloodied, ruined, rent by his long shaft after it tore through her feeble guardian of skin, her hymen now split and destroyed, her body and soul soaring into the heavens as it responded to his love making. And the sensation of his chiropteran hand gripping her ass only add fuel to the intense flames across her being.

"Ooohhhh Hajjjiiiii," she cried as his immensity filled her, buried itself in her clasping, slippery pink cave. A million nerve endings lit up, sending a mixed message of pain and ecstasy to her stunned brain.

"Saya...Saya,... _**Miiinnnee.**_" He claimed dazed from the exquisite feeling shaking through him. His mind befuddle of all things except for the woman laid beneath him, her sheath squeezing, choking, caressing his shaft as he rocked in and out of her.

She was lost, unaware of anything except the hard piston that was repeatedly driven to the door of her womb. Her orgasmic spasms radiated out and in, in tempo with his passionate thrusts, demanding to be flooded by his liquid seed.

Desire flared in his eyes, and his chest heaved with each ragged breath. "More," he groaned, grinding his pelvic bone into her mound. His head fell back and he bared his fangs. A low guttural moan filled the room.

"Yessss... yesssssssss... yessssssssssssss... " He hissed his pleasure-ache.

Bracing her shoulders against the bed, Saya raised her hips, inviting him deeper. He held her motionless between heaven and earth. Long forgotten responses wracked her body, pulling her into an exquisite dream.

When she thought she could exist no longer, Haji abruptly withdrew his cock. She opened her mouth to protest but was filled to the hilt once again. His rhythm began slow and long but quickly escalated to a frantic coupling. Arching, she met each consuming thrust with abandon, taking him deep inside her again and again.

Sweat glistened on his chest and shoulders, but it was the dark possessive look in his eyes that penetrated her essence even as his shaft penetrated her body. For once she was just a woman, not a chiropteran Queen, but just a woman, lost in the mist of a whirlwind ecstasy. And he, he had all the powers over her, dominating her with his words, the sound of his voice, dominating her with the piston that continued to drill into her over and over.

She cupped his beloved face, caressing his cheeks and stared deep into the recess of his soul. "I love you Haji. I always have, and _I always will._" The words were out, and she felt the weight of the century of hiding falling off her, crumpling like a house of cards. She had loved him too long, too intensely and had no wish to play foolish games any longer. The chiropteran Queen was madly in love with her ever-faithful chevalier. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

"Say it again." His command was more of a whisper.

Saya arched beneath him, bringing her lips close to his. "I love you, Haji. Since the first day I saw, and I fell in love with the man you've become. Nothing will change that, I will always love you."

Haji leaned in his lids slowly lowered, he took her mouth in a gentle kiss, lips brushing lips as if for the first time. Tangling his fist in her long hair, he deepened the kiss, chiropteran claws raking along her scalp making her purr into his mouth.

Her purring earned her an _"Oh God, Saya!"_ Before his mouth swooped down again, taking possession of hers. His tongue probed the familiar depths, and she sought to entwine hers with his, and never release it.

Leaning forward, he crushed her into the bed beneath him. His weight a welcome burden. Still probing her mouth, he resumed his slow, easy thrusts. His kiss so consumed her, so overpowered her, she had forgotten who she was.

It took only a moment for her to find herself again and joined his primal her legs around his waist, she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. The exquisite responses he drew from her body had her, too soon, tumbling in a wild expanse of heat, light and intense pleasure.

"All mine," Haji gasped, just before he sealed his lips to Saya's mouth not allowing her to respond. His tongue swept inside like a bold conqueror, and he vanquished her into ultimate surrender. Her body convulsed under his, and she screamed her release into his mouth.

Haji fucked her harder then, the tension building his body gathering in the region of his cock. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and screwed Saya with all he was worth, his cock slamming into her again and again. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and he struggled to keep the sensation going. But his cock twitched restlessly, and he knew he couldn't contain his seed any longer.

"Oh God Saya, you feel so good. " Haji's eyes were closed, and the battle for control of his body was unrelenting. He tried to still the urgent demands, but his hips rotated and he plunged as deep as he could go.

The slick flesh of her pussy welcomed his cock like a sanctuary, and he couldn't control the need to bury himself inside her even more until he felt the tip of his cock pressed against her womb. He opened his eyes and gazed at the beautiful woman lying beneath him. His dreams of over a century come true. She wrapped her legs behind him and pulled him unbelievably further into her, the walls of her cunt contracting and squeezing his cock, massaging it until he thought he'd go mad. Haji knew he was on the brink of loosing all control whether it be chiropteran or man.

He rotated, swiveled and ground his pelvis, rapidly rubbing against her clit. She had never felt such pleasure, such vital release. Both were moaning and panting, the air around them only disturbed by those desperate sounds. He was nipping at her neck as his cock continued to pound into her with love. He struggled to maintain his sanity as his body tightened, his balls expanding and aching.

She could feel his cock growing even thicker inside of her, a frantic need surged through her. Saya's fangs protruded, brushing against the delicate skin of his neck. His loud grunt filled her ears just as she bit down and tore through his skin.

Oblivion was white. Pure as pleasure, as shades of euphoria entrapped his soul for long agonizing seconds. It lulled him. Then Haji came crashing down like a fallen angel.

"Sayyyaaaa!" He threw his head back and roared his satisfaction just as the room fell raw with darkness. His chiropteran wings spread wide in perfect cadence with his cock exploding. His loud grunt filled her ears just as his warm seed filled her channel. His shaft continued to pump, waves after waves, letting her feel a male's hot cum inside her for the first time. Saya let out a muffled squeal, a squeal of complete pleasure at his cock's total domination of her femaleness. She continued to suck, the warmth of his blood coating her lips, mouth and throat, while the hot liquid seeds of his cum flooded her cavern. Her hips had arched a foot off the bed, oozing his cum when her orgasm was met by his first spurting deluge of sperm.

_La petite mort, _the French had called it …._.The little death..._..the second when both were completely taken, souls intertwined, completely filled, drained...fucked. Utterly defenseless!

When at last his cock was completely depleted, his shaking arms lowered, and he fell lightly on top of her. His glistening body slid up hers until his mouth found hers. She closed her eyes, content with his heavy body crushing her into the bed. She stroked his dark hair, matted and wet from his exertion.

Never in her dreams had she believed she could be so cherished in one simple kiss. She licked and sucked the bite that she'd gifted him with; the throb in his shoulder was a pain-filled pleasure just as the one in her pussy, reminding her that they were together for more than just sweet kisses. He smiled at her, she returned that smile, hands gently caressing his wings. It wasn't until then that he realized his wings had sprung loose in the heat of the moment.

Abruptly, he rolled over, pulling her with him. He tucked her against his side, pulling her close as his wings wrapped around them both. It had been an eventful night for both of them. He held her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Until that moment, she did not realize the extent of her fatigue. Much had happened since she awoke, her stomach growled announcing that the little blood she had sucked from Haji had not sated her appetite.

"I think somebody is hungry..." Haji mused.

She mmmmmm'd as an answer and then buried her face into his chest. But then the scent of his blood danced towards her nostrils. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she grabbed hold of his left shoulder and pull herself upwards, her fangs itching for penetration.

"Haji..." she moaned his name. He lowered his lids to look at her. Saya's eyes had turned red, the desire in her eyes was blatant, unyielding as she moved her her lips closer to the throbbing vein on his neck.

His senses immediately alert. He burned when she moved her mouth to his neck and sucked the same section of flesh between her teeth. She swiped her tongue over the wound from earlier, nipped her way a few inches up, then bit him again.

_Gods above,_ Haji purred within himself.

Saya rolled her lids and looked at his face; for the first time she saw the raw lust that burned in his eyes, how tight his skin stretched over cheekbones flushed with color –until then, she hadn't realized the effect her bite had on him. It was arousing to have him so helpless beneath her hands and mouth, a slave to the sensations she was giving him.

"Saayyaaa,"Haji rasped. A shiver ran down his spine as she continued to suck, the sensation of her feeding on him, the knowledge of the fact that his blood, _and only __his_ blood gave her life.

Haji felt his cock twitched and throbbed in its _re-_awakening...

.

.FIN.

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed the story and especially if you FAV it... <strong>please<strong> send a **Review ** to say so. I'd greatly appreciate it...It may even inspire me to write more naughtiness for these two. *wink*** ~Ts.**

**A/N:** This story was not beta'd. So please excuse any mistakes/grammar etc. Thanks!


End file.
